reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Dingo Man/The Unholy Trinity: Chapter 7- Johnson
After making sure that the bartender was ok and that Richard and his men were gone, the trio sat down in the saloon and began drinking, talking about their two targets. "Who is that British bastard that keeps rearing his ugly head?" John asked. "I reckon that's Richard Barnacle. He's Matteo Taccardi's second in command. He's smart, but he's delusional, and he isn't much of a fighter." Welch said. "Who's Matteo Taccardi?" John asked. Owen answered, "An immigrant from Italy. He runs the biggest, most powerful gang in the territory. He his also ruthless and doesn't much like people challenging his authority, so we need to be cautious". "Wait, wait wait," John said, "Why does he let this guy run around and act like he is a king if he hates people challenging him"? "Cause he's trying to keep him happy. He gave him dominion over Cholla Springs. Taccardi basically runs Texas and this place is just a shit hole of rocks and desert, so that's why he let Richard have it. Only thing worth a damn is this town. Everyone knows who's really runnin' the show though, so that's why he's so damn violent. He knows he's just the right hand man and he knows nobody treats him with respect, so he acts like a tyrant. It's all 'bout power, plain and simple. He gots it in his head now, though, that he's a king. Thinks that Cholla Springs is his kingdom an' that the people are his subjects." Welch said. "Bastard sounds crazy," Owen said, "but why does Taccardi keep him around. He sounds useless. A poor gunman who is power crazy don't sound like someone Taccardi would want around". "Money, why else? Richard's daddy is some nobleman over in England. Got some fancy title, Lord of somewhere, but I don't remember. Richard's daddy sends him a good bituh money too, enough to keep Taccardi pleased. He ain't worth much else but income, and that's good enough for Taccardi". By the way," John said, "who is that ugly sum bitch he has do all his dirty work. Milly, I think he calls 'im." John asked. "That's Gus Miller, Richard's Lieutenant. He's ugly, mean, and just as cruel as Richard. He just calls 'im Milly out of affection." welch answered."Well, it sounds like he's going to be hard to get at. We need to kill Johnson first though. He's got what's left of the old gang over at that old rancher's house at Twin Rocks." John said. "That what you callin' it? Twin Rocks? Makes sense I 'spose." Owen jested. "Anyway, we gonna have to plan pretty well. He's got quite a gang up there now, last I heard. Coke Barnes tol' me he got himself fiddy men an' more up in that old place." Owen said. "Coke Barnes is full of shit, the old drunk bastard." John replied. "We got all the time we need to think, so we should just pull-" Welch interupted Owen and said "Actually, he comes back here errey day at 11:00. Sometimes earlier, sometimes later, but most often at 11:00". "Dammit," Owen said, "after my little performance I doubt we'll be welcome here". "That and I told him Welch was at Ridgewood." John said. "Well, I reckon we should come with a plan," Owen said, "we'll meet back here at 7:00, until then gather supplies and get ready". Category:Blog posts